Leah (episode)
Leah is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by J. Larry Carroll & David Carren, it originally aired on September 11, 1989. Summary The Ancient Spirits of Evil bring a creature to Mumm-Ra called a Mirror Wraith, which he transforms as a doll and gives to a lost thunderian child named Leah, who keeps it and unwittingly puts the ThunderCats in great danger. Story The alarms inside New Cats Lair go off, alerting the ThunderCats to an unidentified flying object approaching New Thundera. Further analysis of the object shows that it is an escape pod from a Thunderian Spaceship. Lynx-O calculates that the pod will land in the Jungle of Darkness, and so he and Lion-O head out in the Whisker to intercept it. The escape pod lands in the forest and its occupant turns out to be a young Thunderian girl called Leah. Before the ThunderCats reach her, Mumm-Ra materializes in front of her. Pretending to be a good wizard of New Thundera, Mumm-Ra then hands Leah a Magical Doll which he claims will help her find her parents, as long as she doesn’t tell anyone where she got it from. Unbeknownst to Leah, the doll is actually the demonic Mirror Wraith in disguise. Lion-O and Lynx-O arrive shortly after Mumm-Ra disappears and take Leah with them to New Cats Lair. After dining on a delicious meal prepared by Snarf, Leah is escorted to her bedroom. Before she can fall asleep Leah is shocked to see the doll come to life. It reminds Leah about her promise to keep its origin a secret, before escaping from the room via a mirror on the wall. Changing into his true form, the Mirror Wraith begins to wreak havoc inside Cats Lair, tearing up all the consoles and electronic equipment. The ThunderCats try to stop the Mirror Wraith but he traps them inside an energy field. Snarf and Leah then figure out that the demon uses mirrors to hide as well as travel from place to place. The duo then begin covering all the mirror in the lair with the foam from fire extinguishers, trapping the Mirror Wraith in them for good. The beast retreats back to Mumm-Ra’s pyramid. The Ancient Spirits of Evil infuriated with the Wraith’s failure, destroy him by blasting him with beams from their eyes. The ThunderCats, having located the escape pods housing Leah’s parents, fly to their location in the ThunderStrike and retrieve them with the ship’s tractor beam. Leah, who has accompanied them, is delighted at the thought of finally being reunited with the parents. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * After leaving Leah with the magic doll, Mumm-Ra says, "If I know anything about the ThunderCats, that little squirt will be inside the lair in two shakes of a Snarf's tail. Lion-O had used a similar phrase in the episode Queen of 8 Legs while he was rescuing Snarf. He said, "I'll have you out in two shakes of a cat's tail, Snarf". Goofs * After pursuing the Mirror Wraith out of the lair's control room, Lion-O comes to stop in front of a large mirror. Even though Lion-O's image is inverted in the mirror, the ThunderCats insignia on his belt is not. Notable Quotes Mumm-Ra: The Mirror Wraith? What manner of evil is this, ancient ones? How will I use this Mirror Wraith? ASOE:'''Your chance will come Mumm-Ra. Watch the skies. Look for the signs. You will know it when you see it. '''Mumm-Ra: My plan is working perfectly! If I know anything about the ThunderCats, that little squirt will be inside the lair in two shakes of a Snarf's tail. And that means that the Mirror Wraith will be in there with her. Snarf: I mean, we'd better find Lion-O and the other ThunderCats. They'll know what to do. Leah: But Snarf, you're a ThunderCat. Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 2 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *Leah on IMDb Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by J. Larry Carroll Category:Season 4 (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:ThunderCats episodes written by David Carren